


changes

by vibanri



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibanri/pseuds/vibanri
Summary: “guys, what should we do now? We were supposed to discuss something for our band” asked shu.“sure! We can try joining different bands? Like for example, I’ll be the vocalist for fujin rizing for one month” said felix as he drink his coffee again.The room became super quite.“you’re joking right?” asked shu.“wait- that was all a joke? Huh… thank god…” said futa. Ren nodded and smiled.“that wasn’t a joke. I was being serious” said felixThe room became quite one more time. And it had been quite for a whole 2 minutes.“….eh?”
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

On a vocalists meeting, there were felix who was just drinking his coffee. Nayuta who was sleeping. Ren and futa who were playing together. And shu who was just playing with his phone. Until someone suddenly talked.

“guys, what should we do now? We were supposed to discuss something for our band” asked shu.

“sure! We can try joining different bands? Like for example, I’ll be the vocalist for fujin rizing for one month” said felix as he drink his coffee again.

The room became super quite.

“you’re joking right?” asked shu.

“wait- that was all a joke? Huh… thank god…” said futa. Ren nodded and smiled.

“that wasn’t a joke. I was being serious” said felix

The room became quite one more time. And it had been quite for a whole 2 minutes.

“….eh?”

After a few hours of discussing that thing, they went to their bands to ask the permission. Apparently, fantome iris allowed felix to do it but jun cried because he said he’ll miss felix. Fujin rizing allowed futa to do it but aoi cried because he was worried about futa. Epsilon phi allowed shu to do it. gyroaxia allowed nayuta to do it, but kenta disagreed at first but he changed his mind and let nayuta do something that he want.

“c-can i….switch band for just a month…yuto…?” asked ren. he was too nervous to asked that.

“this is a joke right!?”

Yuto never allowed ren to join any band other than argonavis. The others also didn’t agreed. They were too worried about ren. ren is such a clumsy person, they don’t want something to happen to ren.

“just for one month… please…” said ren. he keeps saying please. He really wanna do the change band thingy since it looked so interesting for him.

After a few minutes, they allowed ren. it was a hard decision, but ren seems to be really interested in it and they want the best for ren so they allowed ren. ren was so happy and he hugged everyone

The next day, the vocalists had a meeting again to decide what bands are they going to join. And when it finished, they went to their home. It has been decided. Ren will join epsilon phi, futa will join gyroaxia, nayuta will join fantome iris, shu will join argonavis, and felix will join fujin rizing.

The next day, ren went to the studio where epsilon phi use to practice. He was so nervous because for ren, epsilon phi members are scary. He honestly rather go to fujin rizing than epsilon phi.

“g-good…morning…” said ren as he entered the room. He saw Kanata who was just making funny jokes and trying to make tadaomi laugh but tadaomi is just there smiling. Haruka who was sleeping and reiji who looked at ren. ren got scared when reiji looked at him and he looked down.

“good morning nanahoshi-san. You don’t need to be afaraid of us” said reiji. He woke haruka up.

“huh…?” haruka woke up. He stand up and turned off his song first.

“is that tokusatsu’s opening!?!?” asked ren as he ran towards haruka. Haruka looked at ren

“y-yeah… you have problem with that?” asked haruka. Ren’s eyes are sparkling and haruka was so confused.

“I love tokusatsu too!!” said ren. suddenly, haruka felt so happy and his eyes are sparkly. But he won’t show that he’s so happy so he just went away from ren and take his guitar.

“you’re ren-san right? Haha!! I’m Kanata!” said Kanata.

“y-yeah… you can just call me nanahoshi or ren… since I’m so close to your age” said ren and he smiled.

“nice to meet you nanahoshi. I’m karasuma reiji, and that’s tadaomi kurama. The person who listened to tokusatsu opening song before was nijo haruka.” Said reiji. Ren was still nervous. But deep down in his heart, he feels that everything will be okay.

**At fantome iris situation**

“hey old man. Can you just do everything seriously!?” said nayuta to jun. yes, they already practicing even though it was their first time meeting each other. Jun was trying to hold his tears.

“n-nayuta-kun… I think jun was just tired okay?” said tomoru as he calm jun down. Nayuta just “tch” and he doesn’t even care about what tomoru has said.

“hey bro, what’s your problem? You have any problem? Why do you want to be like ‘the king of the world’ so much? You can tell us the reason” said koharu. Daimon just sigh.

“I’ll get you some coffee” said daimon and he went to the kitchen to make some coffee for nayuta.

“don’t act like you know me” said nayuta to koharu.

“h-hey nayuta-kun… you know… you can just think us as your parents or something. You can tell any problems to us okay…?” said tomoru.

“huh?” said nayuta and he looked down.

**At fujin rizing situation**

Kohei looked at felix with a scared face. Felix was trying to cook for fujin rizing. But what makes kohei scared is that felix was putting all of stuffs into his food. Just by looking at it, it can make kohei wants to puke.

Aoi wasn’t there since he had been crying because of felix’s cooking. Misaki is trying to make some onigiri for yamato and he’s trying to make something for himself too since he would NEVER want to try felix’s cooking.

“felix-san… uh… could you let me cook instead?” asked kohei politely with a smile in his face. Felix looked at kohei.

“oh my little cute vampire, it’s okay I can do this” said felix and he continued cooking.

“i-I’m not a vampire…” said kohei.

**At gyroaxia situation**

“ah- sorry I made a mistake” said reon and he looked down.

“eh? It’s okay reon!! It’s absolutely okay!! We’re still practicing! I’m sure you can do better next time haha!!” said futa.

“a- thank you…” said reon and he smiled.

“why don’t we have a lunch together first? I’m sure all of you are hungry right?? Maybe after we ate something, you can be more focus!!” said futa.

“oh~ eating? That’s a great idea~” said ryo. At first, kenta wanted to disagree since he wants to focus on this practice. But after he heard ryo said that, kenta agreed with them.

“haha sure sure. Reon let’s eat okay?” said miyuki. Reon nodded and he says sorry once again for making a mistake but futa keeps saying it’s fine. Reon didn’t feel pressured at. He feels happy. He feels comfortable with futa.

**At argonavis situation**

“uncle! Please make me some tea!” said shu to yuto. It has been 2 hours since shu asking for something to yuto. Yuto felt so tired.

“s..shu… I think that’s enough…?” said yuto. Wataru who saw that just sighed.

“shu-kun. Please stop. We need to talk to each other more. One month is not a short time. We need to know each other” said wataru as he stood up and went to shu.

Rio sighed and he went outside to get some fresh air with yuto. Wataru and banri are there with shu.

“hey shu-kun? I see you as me little brother you know? Haha” said banri.

“oh really~ so what?” said shu as he continued playing his phone.

“my little brothers always act like this if they have a problem. Do you have any problem?” asked banri.

“ah… I never had a little brother before” said wataru.

“you can just pretend I’m your big bro shu-kun! One month isn’t a short time. It’s really long. You can treat me as your big bro okay? I’ll try protecting you” said banri. Shu looked at banri.

“oh yes yes. Me too! Even though I was a little bro, but I can still protect you” said wataru and he smiled. Master went to them and put the coffees, tea, and also milk there.

“that’s right shu-kun. You can pretend that I’m your dad haha” said master.

“huh?”

_‘is this what they call… a family love?’_


	2. Chapter 2

Ren was having a hard time in epsilon phi. All of them were so good and amazing. It’s so hard to catch up to them for Ren. all of them practiced so hard and they barely take some rest. Ren was exhausted. Reiji noticed how Ren was exhausted.

“let’s stop for now. Let’s eat something together” said reiji. Tadaomi just nodded.

“ehhhh???? We’re done???” said Kanata and he puts his bass to where it belongs and went to reiji who started walking outside the room with tadaomi.

“e-eh!? Why are we suddenly stopped?” asked ren. haruka sighed.

“shut up. Karasumi-senpai was just worried about you.” Said haruka and he puts on his headphone and play his favorite song. Ren smiled and starts walking with them. Maybe being with epsilon phi wasn’t that bad after all.

While they were walking, they had a conversation. Ren felt so happy. He thought that he’ll be at the awkward moment since he’s with someone he doesn’t know much.

“do all of you usually walk like this…? One of my friend, banri, he told me that all of you were rich right?” asked ren.

“we don’t usually walk like this. We usually went to our favorite restaurant by taxi. But since you’re here now, I thought that Kanata tadaomi and haruka wanted to take a walk instead of riding a taxi” said reiji. Ren looked at Kanata and tadaomi who were talking to each other and haruka who was just listening to music. They looked so happy. Ren understands, sometimes you just need to spend time with your friends and family more. And that what makes you happier.

As soon as they arrived at the restaurant, they take a sit. Kanata sits beside haruka, tadaomi sits beside reiji and ren.

“u-uh…h-haruka-kun! i know you like tokusatsu right? Wanna watch tokusatsu together?” asked ren. haruka looked at ren.

“sure… why not” said haruka. Ren looked at haruka happily. Kanata who heard their conversation interrupted them.

“TOKUSATSU!? Oh let me watch it with you” said Kanata. Haruka is annoyed because he knows that Kanata doesn’t like tokusatsu. Ren nodded and smiled.

“oh? Can I watch it too? Maybe I’ll understand why human like tokusatsu so much after I watched it” said tadaomi and ren nodded.

“enjoy. Anyways tadaomi you’re a human too okay” said reiji.

They had a fun conversation together. Reiji felt so happy but he couldn’t show it. ren always brings so many fun topics and his clumsiness makes all of the members laughed.

**At nayuta’s situation**

“good morning….” Said nayuta and he went outside the room. He saw daimon who was making some coffee and koharu who was watching TV.

“good morning nayuta. Please sit down. I’m making you some coffee” said daimon. Nayuta sits on one of the chair. He’s still so sleepy.

“I’m just gonna call jun. it’s not good for his eyes if he keeps playing with his phone” said koharu and he went to jun’s room. As soon as daimon finished making some coffee, he gave it to nayuta.

Daimon sits beside nayuta. He drinks his coffee. While drinking his coffee, he starts a conversation with nayuta.

“nayuta. Life has been tough huh?” asked daimon to nayuta. Nayuta looked at daimon confused but he nodded.

“yes. I don’t even understand why did my dad leave me and my mom alone. Tch” said nayuta as he rolled his eyes.

“your dad what…?” said daimon. He was shocked. Nayuta haven’t told him anything about his problems yesterday and he finally speak up. Nayuta sighed.

“yes. My dad leave me and my mom alone. I don’t know what was in his brain. But I hate him so much. I’m gonna proof him that I’m the best. That I’m better than him. I’ll show him that you don’t need leave anyone behind if you wanna be successful” said nayuta with a serious face. They didn’t realized that tomoru heard what nayuta said. He ran towards nayuta.

“NAYUTA-KUUNNNN” tomoru ran towards nayuta and he hugged him.

“w-what!? What’re you doing- let go of me” said nayuta. Tomoru cried as he hugged nayuta.

“CALL ME DAD NAYUTA-KUN! YOU CAN CALL ME DAD” said tomoru. He felt so sad after hearing nayuta’s story. He hugged nayuta so tight and nayuta keeps trying to make tomoru let go of him. Daimon looked at them and laughed.

Koharu came while dragging sleepy jun. he laughed and he hugged nayuta.

“haha hey man it’s okay to tell your problems to us! Just pretend that we’re your family. We love you! All of us love you” said koharu.

Even though nayuta keeps trying to make koharu and tomoru let go of him, deep down inside he feels so happy and loved. He wants to say thank you, but those words won’t come out. He smiled. He wants to cry. He couldn’t hold his tears again. He literally cried.

_‘t-thank you….’_

**At felix’s situation**

“WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED TO KOU-NII!??” said Misaki. He was so shocked when he saw kohei who was laying down on the floor. He looked at kohei. Kohei looks like he fainted.

“ah he died. Don’t worry Misaki” said aoi as he smiled and doing the dishes.

“ohh he died” said yamato and he went to his room.

“WHAT!? DON’T NORMALIZE THIS! Hey!! Kou-nii are you okay!? What happened?!” said Misaki as he carried kohei to kohei’s room. aoi sighed and he walked with Misaki to kohei’s room.

“he ate felix-san’s cooking” said aoi. Misaki was shocked. Was it that bad? Was felix cooking that bad?

When they arrived at kohei’s room, kohei woke up.

“kou-nii, misaki made some onigiri a few hours ago. Please eat it” said aoi. Kohei closed his mouth using his hands.

“I’m- scared of food…” said kohei.

Misaki was so surprised. This is the first time he saw kohei like this. He went downstairs and he saw felix who was watching TV with yamato.

“felix-san… what did you do to ko-“  
“oh!! Misaki!! I heard you were a lizard boy right??” said felix.

“w-what….?”

“VAMPIRES LOVE LIZZARD. Let’s eat Misaki, I made some cake for all of you!!” said felix as he shows the cake he made. Yes. The cake doesn’t look normal. Misaki got scared.

“n-no thank you…?”

**At futa’s situation**

“HAHA YOU’RE DOING GREAT REON!!” said futa to reon. He smiled and say thank you.

“all of you did amazing today!! Let’s continue!” said futa.

“a- uhh… futa. I think we need to stop right here” said kenta. Futa looked at kenta.

“w-what?? Why??” futa was so confused. He wants to continue. He doesn’t want to stop.

“we did our best today. I’m sure reon, miyuki, and ryo are tired. let’s call it a day” said kenta. Futa was disappointed. He still had so many energies. He doesn’t want to stop right here and doing nothing.

“uh…k-kenta-san, maybe we can go to a cafe or something…?” said reon.

“huh? Why?”

“maybe this is the right time for us to get to know each other more? We haven’t talked that much since our first meeting” said reon. Ryo and miyuki agreed.

“OH OH!! I AGREE” said futa. He looked so sad earlier but he looked happy now.

They went to submariner and they saw argonavis with shu there.

“oh? You’re shu-kun right???” said futa and he ran towards shu. Shu looked annoyed. He doesn’t like futa.

“oh yes. You’re…. futa from fujin rizing right?” said shu. Futa smiled and nodded.

“I’m fujin rizing’s vocalists and I play sax!! Haha” said futa with a big smile.

“tch like I care” said shu with a low voice.

“you seem to enjoy your life huh onii-san…? You don’t have any problems don’t you onii-san?” said shu. Futa looked at shu. His happy expression was gone.

“s-shu-kun you can’t say like that…” said banri.

_‘tch’_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, all bands gathered in one place. They wanted to tell the situation so far.

Ever since last night, futa rarely smiled. He keeps thinking about what shu said. he didn’t even know why he felt bad for shu. He started to think that he didn’t deserve all of the love he got. Gyroaxia members are worried. They wanted to cheer futa up but they don’t know how to do it. they have tried so many things to make futa smile but all futa did was faking his smile. They called fujin rizing members multiple times but fujin rizing members were too busy. Fujin rizing members did tell gyroaxia how to make futa happy again but it didn’t work.

At night, futa couldn’t sleep. He went outside to get some fresh air. He didn’t realize reon was behind him.

“futa?” said reon after he saw futa.

“R-REON!? WAIT YOU HAVEN’T SLEEP YET!?” futa was shocked. He didn’t know reon was there all the time.

“ah- yeah I’ve been here for 2 hours already. What happened? You can’t sleep? Did you have a bad dream?” asked reon.

“nah”

“hey futa, you okay? What happened with you today? You didn’t seem well. Please tell me what happened” said reon. Reon made some tea and he asked futa to go to the living room with him.

Futa was confused and shocked at the same time. They sat on the sofa. Reon gave futa some tea. He keeps asking futa what’s wrong. Futa had no choice and he told reon what happened.

“y-yeah I’ve been thinking about what shu said. do I deserve this happiness…? I never… feel like I have problems. Do I really deserve it? I think… I should suffer first. I don’t deserve all of these happiness” said futa while holding his tears.

“haha nah. Futa look, everyone has their own problem. You know that nayuta? Even he has his own problem. Everyone suffers from their own problems. We’re human, we’re not perfect. Nobody is perfect. Everyone deserve happiness. I’m sure everyone has their own problems. Even those people who smiles a lot like you futa. Maybe you didn’t notice because you always hides it with your smile until you forget” said reon with a smile. Futa looked at reon. He cried.

“t-thank you reon” said futa. Futa drinks his tea. He was shocked

“this tea… THIS IS MY FAVORITE TEA! REON WHERE DID YOU GET THIS??” asked futa.

“haha hayasaka-san gave it to me. He said that If I give you this tea, you’ll be happy so I decided to go to fujin rizing’s share house” said reon. Futa said thank you multiple times to reon. Futa looked really happy, reon smiled.

At argonavis’ share house

“hey shu-kun, please don’t say something like that again. What if it hurts futa-kun?” said banri. Shu looked down.

“shut up.” Said shu.

It has been a few hours since gyroaxia went home. Argonavis asked shu why did shu said that to thing futa. Shu just said shut up multiple times. Rio sighed. Wataru is tired.

“b-banri uhh let me talk to shu” said yuto. Banri looked at yuto and nodded.

“shu uhh what’s wrong? Tell us something. What happened to you?” asked yuto. He went near shu. Shu throws his glass to yuto. Yuto couldn’t dodge it. Yuto's head is wounded and bleeding. Wataru went to yuto immediately.

“oi oi you don’t need to do that!!” said rio to shu.

“tch”

“hey shu-kun don’t do that please” said banri.

“shut up!! What’s with this don’t do this don’t do that. SO MANY RULES!! What are you my mother!?” said shu.

“no we’re not your mother. we’re not your dad. You don’t like your dad right” said yuto while trying to make stop the bleeding with wataru’s help.

“shu-kun, pretend we’re your brother. we’ve talked about that right?” said banri.

“shut up. Just shut up please” said shu. He ran to his room. yuto wanted to chase him but wataru stopped him because he wants to treat his wounds first. Yuto was worried about shu. He was so worried.

The next day, all bands gathered in one place. They wanted to tell the situation so far. Aoi hugged futa and cried. He missed futa so much and futa laughed. Kenta wanted to see how nayuta was doing, but nayuta seems to be having a fun time with fantome iris. Kenta smiled. Tomoru went to felix to stop felix from making kohei eats his cooking. Argonavis hugged ren. they missed ren so much.

 _“they’re so lucky huh”_ said shu.

“oh? Shu-kun! hello hello!!” said Kanata with a smile.

“oh? Ah kanata~” said shu with a smirk.

“listen here. We had lots of fun with ren. haha” said Kanata

_“tch that guy”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waa i hope you like it!!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this fanfic :)


End file.
